Gaming machines that provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. These gaming machines generally require a player to place a wager to activate a play of the primary game. In many of these gaming machines, any award provided to the player for the wagered-on play of the primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or a winning symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations that are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager placed on the primary game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one cent, nickel, dime, quarter, or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be placed by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may enable the player to place a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may enable players to place wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from one credit up to 125 credits (e.g., five credits on each of 25 separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can place a wager of one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an award to a player in addition to any awards provided for any plays of one or more primary games. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary or bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machine generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
In recent years, gaming has become more of a social leisure activity. Players often enjoy playing games in which the players compete against one another or work together toward a common goal. Accordingly, gaming establishments strive for ways to enable players to play games with other players either cooperatively or competitively to enhance the players' gaming experiences. Certain secondary or bonus games include a group gaming aspect wherein a plurality of players participate in a group bonus game for one or more bonus awards. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide new secondary or bonus games that include a group gaming aspect, wherein a plurality of players playing at linked gaming machines participate in a group bonus game for one or more bonus awards.